The Korrasami Revelation
by TheRealIcy
Summary: Jinora finds out about Korra and Asamis' new relationship and tries to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Air**

_I don't own The Legend of Korra_

It had been two days since Tenzin had found Korras' note, telling them that she and Asami were going through the new spirit portal to investigate the surrounding area on the other side. The date and time given for their return was noon in three days time.

This had raised a few eyebrows. Why not take a larger group, or include those with the greatest spiritual affinity, like Jinora. Tenzin shared that the two women been talking at the wedding reception, and was sure that the visit had a deeper purpose.

"Whatever her reasons, we must trust Korra"

The others had accepted that with varying levels of reluctance

Jinora, for her part, had kept up her regular routine since the wedding, with a few adjustments to accommodate filling in for her dad while he's meeting with the President. But whatever her duties, Jinora always made time to meditate, and this day was no different.

As she arrived in the spirit world, something instantly seemed off.

The air felt like a thunderstorm was on the way. Tiny wind currents moved all around her, like the atmosphere itself couldn't keep still. Jinora wasn't about to let this go unexplained, and so started to investigate.

She quickly found that the disturbance was strongest in a particular direction, suggesting that it had a focal point. As she moved, Jinora considered probable causes. Her thoughts first went to the new spirit portals' creation. She had never heard of such a thing happening, who knew what its' creation had caused.

Having stopped on a hill overlooking a large clearing, Jinora looked at the spirits nearby. They looked somewhere between nervous and excited. If whatever was causing this could influence the spirits as well, it only made finding out whatever it was more urgent. The spirits here where thankfully friendly, and while they couldn't explain what was going on, they could tell her something.

"It feels like the Avatar"

At that, Jinora couldn't decide whether to keep going solo, or to tell the others. She argued with herself, she was a Master, she was alone and without her bending, there wasn't any evident danger, no guarantees of it staying that way...

She trusted Korra to get help if danger showed itself.

That decided, Jinora resumed with a new purpose. Korra was her friend, and while she trusted her, Jinora also wanted to know what was making her feel this way, especially after the poison...

Plus the Avatar should know when they're starting to influence the spirits around them. Knowing Korra, that could cause some trouble.

As she continued on, slower this time, Jinora couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something right in front of her face. The memory of the spirits' facial expressions kept coming back to her. She had felt that way herself, but she couldn't place exactly where.

Another clearing, and some spirits where having a party. While Jinora decided not to join in the celebrations (although it had been very tempting), she found herself thinking back to her younger days. As memories of a time before the responsibilities of the Master rank, the earth empire, or Korras' recuperation flooded through her mind, she decided to indulge in some nostalgia.

Her happiest memories were those from when Team Avatar and Company (which was she a member of anyway?) had travelled the Earth Kingdom looking for new Airbenders. As the oldest child, Jinora had grown up with the idea that she would be responsible for preserving what was left of the Air Nomads for future generations. But thanks to Korra, there could be a true Air Nation again, a people, not just a single family on an island. And on that adventure, she had crushed on an Earth Kingdom born rogue, who had revealed a heart of gold.

It hit Jinora like a lightning bolt, Korra was infatuated.

And here she was, rushing to a friend who obviously wanted to be alone, minus Asami anyway...

The phenomena had been increasing slowly, but then suddenly stopped. The air cleared, the wind calmed, all was normal. Jinora backtracked slightly and found that it hadn't ceased, it just stopped after a certain point.

Jinora had never been comfortable with the unexplained, and with recent events her tolerance was lower than usual (some would say it was never that high to begin with). Korras' sudden departure, her apparent effects on the spirit world, her multiyear disappearance...

Answers, enough to know that Korra was alright, but answers none the less, and now.

Sensing Korra was easy enough, but as Jinora closed the distance, uneasy resurfaced. Should she let Korra know she'd searched for her, tell her about the effects on the spirits and their world. Would Korra be angry she'd been tracked down (defiantly), would she understand upon explanation (probably).

While walking slowly through some dense undergrowth, Jinora froze. She could hear voices on the wind, voices she knew.

"I'm glad you showed me this place, it's beautiful"

"Not a beautiful as you"

"Charmer"

"I try"

Jinora was shocked into silence. She knew she wasn't the worldliest of people, but in all her travels and adventures, she never heard of this...

"What do we tell the others, we can't keep this a total secret forever."

"I...well, I just..."

To hear Korra so hesitant and afraid hit Jinora like a punch to the stomach. She'd suffered so much, had only recently regained some of her old strength, and now this.

"How about we start with Tenzins' family, Bolin and Opal.."

"Mako?"

"I... don't know"

"At the wedding, he told me he had my back whatever happens, and I believe him"

"Ok"

"How about I lead on telling Mako, you on everyone else? You're better with words than I am"

"Says the one who convinced Kuvira to surrender"

"I just...wish I felt as sure about this as did facing down that metal giant"

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it, the two of us"

I...thank you"

Hearing the happiness in those two words broke Jinora out of her trance. Returning to her physical body, she made herself three promises.

She wouldn't tell anyone what she'd heard, she'd tell Korra and Asami what had happened as soon as possible once they finished there trip, and that if anyone tried to keep these two apart, she would show them the error of their ways.

By levitating them as high as she could, while riding a sky bison.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Water**

_I don't own The Legend of Korra_

Jinora did her best to appear composed when she returned to the physical world, and for once she was grateful to have such a busy schedule. Less time to think meant less time to let her mind go around in circles. Eventually the work day ended, and she was left to her thoughts, which meant trying to stay away from anyone who might notice a slip in her mask and start prying.

The dinner table was full that night, with anyone who could be considered part of Team Avatar in attendance. The conversation was dominated by topic of Korra and Asamis' return; the work already waiting for them (Lin), why they had left in the first place (Mako, must keep a straight face), or just how great it'll be to have them back (Bolin).

As the table started to empty, Jinora thought she was safe for the evening. She started to rise...

"Jinora, do you have a minute"

When Mako just had to need something.

"Sure, what's going on?"

Mako looked around the room before leaning in.

"I know something's up, and I'm sure it has to do with Korra and Asami. I'm willing to bet something happened today in the spirit world".

Jinora tried to keep a straight face as she began her denial, but Mako cut her off.

"Jinora, I'm a detective. Look, I'm sure if they were in danger you'd have said something already, so I'm not going to grill you. We all know that Korras' not back to normal yet, all I want to know is, is she getting better?

Jinora thought back to how broken Korra had been after the poison, then to the exchange in the Spirit World today. Jinora knew she shouldn't say more than she had to, but she tried to communicate as much as possible despite that. She smiled, her eyes softened, and her words' were gentle.

"Yes"

Mako smiled as he sat back.

"Good, she deserves it after, well, everything. I better go, see you at the Portal tomorrow".

Jinora left as fast and as inconspicuously as she could.

She met Kai at their favourite place on Air Temple Island, a secluded spot where it was very hard to be seen or overheard. The kiss and hug that had so often soothed her after a hard day was greatly appreciated. Between her extra work and his peace keeping missions in the Earth Kingdom being longer recently, they hadn't had much time to just enjoy each others' company. As they sit in each others' arms, he tells her about his latest missions with Opal, and she vents about her increased workload and how glad she'll be when her Dad is done with this expansion business.

She reads his mission reports, but still likes to hear what happened from him personally. She likes getting the details, his personal impressions, and all the little things that happen off the record. Jinoras' particularly glad to hear that Opals' back to her old self after her unsanctioned rescue operation. While everyone was overjoyed it had succeeded, not to mention the information they brought back, if they'd failed there would've been little the Air Nation or the United Republic could have done for them. The possibility of Opal becoming breaking major Air Nomad rules had occurred to Jinora and her Dad, and laying down the law to one of friends was something she really wanted to avoid.

At some point they silently agree to lie under the stars together. Jinora wondered if Korra and Asami where sitting together like this, gazing at unearthly lights, planning for their return tomorrow, maybe still deciding how to their friends the news...

This brought back memories of telling her Dad about her growing relationship with Kai. Her Mum had confirmed that he was struggling with his oldest daughter growing up, and advised the best course of action was telling him things in a little and often way, so that he wasn't taken by surprise. As such she told her Dad whenever she was meeting Kai to practice, then whenever they were going on short excursions, eventually she told him that Kai had asked her out to a meal with him. There was a tense moment, but then she saw her Dad smile.

"Very well, have fun. Just be careful and be back before dark"

"We will Dad, thanks"

And things went fairly smoothly from there.

The memory made her smile, hopefully Korra and Asami would find acceptance to. She turned her thoughts back to how the two women's' relationship had changed. From sort-of-fighting around Mako, to growing closer while combating the Red Lotus, Asami even offering to go to the South Pole to help Korra recover despite having a company to run. Word had also gotten around (she'd heard it from Kai) that while Mako, Bolin and Asami had all written to Korra during her absence, she'd only replied to Asami. Maybe this development wouldn't come as much of a surprise to some.

Still, the question of why she'd never heard of such a relationship returned and wouldn't shift, so in the end decided that sating her curiosity with Kai was better than something slipping out around someone else.

"Kai"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever heard of two women being together romantically?"

Kai froze, his thoughts at that moment forever a secret. He daren't speak until his mind settled, lest his death be slow, painful, and include but not be limited to; suffocation (earth queen style), being crushed by giant boulders and/or being submerged into lava.

After said moment had passed, he turned to his girlfriend.

"I've heard rumours of it here and there. No-one liked talking about it though"

"So it's not illegal"

"Don't think so, just, not talked about I guess"

Jinora nodded and decided to change the subject, much to Kais' relief.

Sometime later a bell rang, announcing the time that both children had to head to their bedrooms. Island rules said they couldn't share a room until they were both adults, no exceptions. Jinora realised something on the way to her room, the rule only said sharing between different genders was banned, but what if the couple had the same gender. She'd never thought about it before, but now it seemed like quite a loophole.

As the sound of waves moving back and forth against the islands' shore came through her window, Jinora thought of the sea. Vast, varied, both shallow and deep, holding who knows what secrets. She had often thought water was the element most like people in general, why was it such a surprise that the relationships between them could be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Earth**

_I don't own The Legend of Korra_

**Authors' Note: This chapter goes into some dark places and includes some very sensitive topics. I have tried my best to, while allowing for narrative progression and not contradicting the canon as I understand it, treat these topics with the gravity and respect they deserve. If I have failed on the third point, I sincerely apologise.**

The sun rose over Republic City brighter than yesterday, or maybe Jinora simply was so excited about Korra and Asamis' return she noticed it more. A time check revealed she'd woken up early, and between that and her Dad being home this morning she extra time.

Her plan could proceed.

She ate breakfast as quickly as possible, briefly chatting to her parents. She told them she was going to the Republic City University Library, would be leaving soon, and would meet them at the new portal for Korra and Asamis' return at noon.

When asked about the reason for the visit, she said it was to research the different cultural norms of the other nations. When her parents gave her questioning looks in response, she elaborated that she wanted to read about those cultures from their own point of view, rather than an outside source. That wasn't technically a lie...

Once advantage to her position was that most people didn't ask why she needed access to most pieces of information, and her time at time at the library was no different. That said, asking for books on relationship customs in the non-Air nations did raise a few eyebrows. She told them that, with the new Earth Kingdom air benders, some of them had married outside the Air Nation, requiring some accommodations to be made between the various cultures involved. While there had been no known new air benders from the Water Tribes or Fire Nation yet, it certainly wasn't an impossibility.

Jinora wondered how she'd become such a proficient semi-liar...(Kai)

It wasn't long before she was surrounded by books in a private study area. After combing through several on current customs and finding nothing, she turned her attention to history. While there were occasional mentions of same sex relationships, the books in question brushed over them the way you'd move along from an awkward conversation topic at dinner.

As she was nearing the end of her current pile of books, Jinora heard a squeak behind her. She turned, finding a small spirit that looked like a flower, but made out of reddish steam.

"Hey there, what's going on" she asked, realising how tired she sounded. What time was it anyway?

The spirit didn't answer, but gestured for her to follow and flew out of the room. Jinora did so, the spirit coming to rest on a shelf as yet unchecked. The spirits' petals pointing to a book with a heavy layer of dust. Jinora found the title, A History of Deviancy and Taboo Within the Four Nations, published about fifty years ago. Jinora arched an eyebrow and turned to admonish the spirit, but she found herself alone. Thinking of her lack of success so far, she decided to add the book to the pile, after giving it a dust off anyway.

Her time with the book was informative but troubling. The word deviancy could apparently be (in the authors opinion anyway) applied to many types of behaviour. She read the sex related chapter and was glad she wasn't going to be eating soon, for it told her more than she'd ever wanted to know about possible links between sexual and homicidal behaviour. However, near the end, some useful information finally appeared.

"The union between a man and woman, and to a slightly lesser extent between those of the same nation, has been held in the highest esteem for nearly as long as records have been kept of such matters. Other unions, while not prohibited by law to this authors' knowledge, have been disapproved of to such an extent as to be forced underground. In the case of unions between two men or two women, those who displayed such behaviour were viewed as suffering from some kind of illness in body or mind. In some cases, supposed treatments where used, which from the records available, must have caused great suffering for those subjected to them.

Such responses are believed to have their origins in the four nations defining their identities against each other. This lead to the need to ensure a certain level of births in each generation, and to ensure that the culture from that nation was passed down to those children in the purest form possible. However, the current evidence points to the Hundred Year War as the probable cause for attitudes on the issue hardening to the aforementioned degree. With the war requiring ever more soldiers, and defeat threatening the existence of the other nations, the issues of birth rate and cultural preservation would have become ever more important. With the conflict also causing a strong shift to cultural conservatism, a perfect storm was created for the idea of a union outside tradition and not able to provide children to be seen in such a negitive way. As a result, it was not enough to simply make such a union illegal, the idea itself had to be eliminated as much as possible."

As Jinora processed this extremely bleak information, she continued to the next paragraph.

"The union between those of different nations, while never inciting the same responses as described above, has been forbidden by custom for similar reasons of cultural preservation. Once again the Hundred Year War is heavily involved in changing social attitudes, but this time in the eventual opposite direction.

One of the goals of the Fire Nation during the war was the assimilation of the other nations, and so inter-nation marriages were allowed within their colonies. This became an issue after the end of the war, when such unions, some with families, made removing those colonies far more difficult. The fire benders would have revolted if forced to leave, yet the Earth Kingdom would not accept them as citizens.

In the end the United Republic of Nations was created, where such unions were formerly legalised. Later immigration from the other nations and the resulting intermingling of populations put such pressure on world leaders that worldwide legalisation happened extremely quickly. The Fire Nation was the first, with some at the time remarking that this may have been related to Fire Lord Zukos' friendship with the Avatar.

On a related note, it cannot be denied that the Avatar played a key role in this change to long held ideas. His relationship with a water bender, the goodwill both of them had accrued during the war, and of course his status as the Avatar made public opposition to such relationships very difficult."

As Jinora finished, she found herself uncharacteristically angry. She was an air bender through and through, but her ties to the Southern Water Tribe had never been denied. On family visits to see Aunt Kya or her Grandmother they had always been treated as part of the family, and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

If she ever had children with Kai, they would have links to the Earth Kingdom as well (Kai had, with a great deal of effort, made amends for this pasts crimes). Those children would most likely be air benders, but they would have links to three cultures across the world. The idea that someone would think that connection wrong and try to prevent or sever it infuriated her.

When she calmed down enough to move away from such thoughts, Jinora found herself thinking on the idea that one persons' love for another could be seen as a disease. What if her Dad hadn't just disapproved of her relationship with Kai, but had thought her very attraction an illness. Jinora decided she'd rather not research what exactly the "treatments" used were.

Her thoughts turned to Korra and her Asami. Had they thought themselves ill? Did they think those around them would? Would they? She had never heard of such relationships before, and Kai knew them as rumours his elders didn't like, and she couldn't see it being too different for Mako, Bolin or Opal. Then there were her parents, older and more likely to have negative views on the matter, not to mention her Dad still a traditionalist streak. What would she do if her parents rejected Korra because of this?

All these questions and possibilities were already making Jinoras' head spin, and so she decided to focus on things she could control. She would stand by her friends, one of whom she counted among her best, whatever the consequences. As for the parents, one day Jinora would take over leadership of the Air Nomads (even if there was a rift with her father, who else was there), then she could decide the rules.

After taking some deep breaths to calm herself, the books where returned and Jinora departed, trying not to give away her current mood to passersby. Knowing she had little time before noon, she headed straight to the spirit portal.

Jinora could already move the heavens for her friends, she would move the earth too if she must.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Fire**

_I don't own The Legend of Korra_

Jinora arrived at the spirit portal to find a small group already there. Her parents and siblings, Mako and Bolin, Opal and Lin (the rest of their family had departed for Zaofu last night), and even Prince Wu (he had asked not to be called King).

After landing and quickly greeting all present she checked the nearby clock tower. 11:50, plenty of time. After taking a spot next to her dad, her face must have appeared more troubled than she realised (or wanted), as he quickly noticed.

"Jinora, what's wrong"

Jinora cursed her, what had Mako called it, poker face. After a moment, she decided to get what she could off her chest before noon.

"Well, one of the books I read earlier said that, after the Hundred Year War, some didn't want Granddad and Grandma to marry as they were from different nations."

Her dad let out a long sigh, one reserved for solemn moments.

"Indeed, I was surprised to learn that as well. By the time I was old enough to understand such things it had become more widely accepted. The idea that some thought my parents' marriage wrong on account of tradition troubled me greatly."

Tenzin looked at the sky, his eyes losing focus, before turning back to his daughter. He kneeled down to her height, and his next words were quiet, meant for her alone.

"I believed one of the great duties of my life was preserving the Air Nomad culture, but I've had to realise that trying to completely shield it from change was not only futile, but only made it weaker. You know I rejected Korras' approach to air bending at first, but seeing her find her own path with my teachings showed me how wrong I was. Despite this, I tried to treat the new air benders as if they'd grown up in a temple, and had to be taught the error of my ways once again.

Tradition can preserve the best for future generations, but being a son of both air and water should have taught me that some things needn't or shouldn't be. I have always tried to be a source of knowledge and wisdom, and yet I have been very slow to learn."

Her fathers' hand came to rest on Jinoras' shoulder, a smile full of pride on his face.

"Jinora, when you take my place, I don't want you to recreate the Air Nomads of old. I hope you will make the new Air Nation greater than that, a nation your Grandfather would be proud of."

Jinoras' eye shone, and she felt so brave in that moment that she took a small risk.

"The book also said Grandfather was a major reason those marriages were legalised"

"Indeed, it is after all, very difficult to tell the Avatar what to do"

The two of shared a brief smile.

"But you should know your Grandmother played quite a role as well. She wasn't afraid to challenge long held ideas, or those who held them. She fought a Northern Water Tribe Master over the right of women to be taught certain techniques".

Tenzin leaned in and whispered.

"She even threaten Lord Zuko"

Jinora struggled to control her volume.

"Really!"

"Yes, he had only recently broken free from Ozais' influence, and had offered to teach your Grandfather fire bending. She was very suspicious of him at first, and told him she would end his destiny permanently should he harm Aang"

Jinora struggled to imagine such a scene, her confusion plain on the face.

"Jinora, she doesn't show it much now, but your Grandmother can be fearsome. Love will make people do things they would never consider otherwise".

_How true _thought Jinora.

The light from the portal glowed brighter, breaking the moment and causing the entire group to move forward in anticipation. After a few moments, two figures emerged. Korra and Asami, both smiling at their un-asked for welcoming party. Was it Jinoras' imagination, or were they standing quite close together.

The new arrivals walked down the slope and into a mass of handshakes and embraces. Mako and Bolin were first, the latter bear hugging both of them at the same time and exclaiming how great it was to have them back. The former gave the pair what Jinora recognised as one of his genuine smiles and repeated the sentiment more concisely and at a lower volume.

Opal and Korra greeted each other like sisters, while she and Asami shook hands. Lin shook both their hands and let out a sigh of relief, "glad you're back, now Riko can stop giving me a headache about it". Prince Wu grinned ear to ear, "good to have you back ladies, now I can really get to work"; the new arrivals smiles in return eased Jinoras' worries as to what that meant.

Her siblings' welcome was a rush of airborne tackles, with Korra gently admonishing those who unbalanced Asami. Then Meelo tried to flirt with the latter, and Jinora had to stop herself from telling him off. Korra however, put a hand on his shoulder become before doing so herself, "come on, she's only just got back ".

Then came Jinoras' turn. There was so much she wanted to say, but knew she couldn't. In the end, she settled for giving Korra the biggest hug she ever had, and looking between the two women with her happiest smile as she greeted them.

"It's great to have you back"

Both Korra and Asami looked a bit surprised at her display of emotion, but smiled back as Jinoras' parents appeared. Penma greeted them both back warmly and promised her best cooking for a welcome back diner this evening. This prompted Korra and Asamis' smiles to widen as they returned the greetings.

Tenzin calmly waited for the three women to finish before moving to the fore.

"Korra, Asmai, it's good to have you back. Although I'm afraid a fair amount of work has piled up for both of you in the days you've been gone. President Riko isn't happy about your absences. Asami, he's itching been to get you on board for his expansion plans. Korra, he wants your help in stabilising the former earth empire. I'm afraid he'll be pushing for close co-operation from first thing tomorrow. But for now, it will be our pleasure to host you tonight.

It could have been her imagination, but Jinora could've sworn she saw the new arrivals eyes saddened for a moment before Korra spoke.

"That sounds great, could we, the three of us, talk before dinner. I'd feel better if we had a plan before Riko comes knocking."

Asmai moved (again, very close) to Korras' side. "Then I better check in at the office first, otherwise tomorrow could be nasty. I'll head over there now, then on to Air Temple Island, we'll share news then ok? "

Tenzin nodded immediately, Korra looking at Asami for a moment before following suit. Asami moved to where Jinora assumed her car was parked.

As Tenzin and Penma moved to rejoin the rest of their children, Jinora realised Korra was alone. Knowing that this won't be the case for long, or likely to happen again for a while, she decided she needed to tell (confess to?) her friend. Moving close to her side so she could be heard with a whisper, Jinora steeled herself.

"Korra, there's' something you should know, I heard you and Asami in the spirit world.

Korras' eyes widened as she opened her mouth, but Jinora cut her off.

"Something was affecting it; I had to know what was going on. I investigated and ended up overhearing you two"

Every muscle in Korras' face was strained as she whispered back.

"Why, I left to be alone with her. I'd have been back in a few days".

Korras' eyes turned angry

"Why Jinora"

Something inside Jinora snapped. She looked the Avatar straight in the eye, every word said with the knowledge that Korra was her friend, and that meant sometimes telling her things she wasn't going to like.

"You left, you ran away, no-one knew where you were, and after you nearly died! Then you left again, with a note, A NOTE, telling us where you'd gone. How was I supposed to know what you were really doing. When I felt your effect on the spirit world, it felt like a storm was coming, how was I supposed to know you were alright!"

Korras' face softened. "I'm".

"No, I'M sorry" Jinora interrupted, her anger spend, her voice back to normal. "I should have trusted you, but I didn't"

Korras' face shifted once again to grave concern. "Does anyone else know"

"Mako knew I'd seen something that day. He only wanted to know if you were getting better, and hearing that you were was enough for him. No-one else. For what it's worth, I think it's great, I haven't heard you that happy in long time. If anyone causes trouble for you two, I'm in your corner". "

Korras' signature goofy grin appeared, and her eyes showed her relief that at least one of her friends accepted her new relationship.

"Thank you, really. And, well, I never expected it, but I just..., it just felt right".

"Dad told me love will make us do stuff like that"

"Smart man your Dad, when he relaxes a bit"

The moment passed between them, Avatar and Air Master. The former gestured towards their friends, and the latter followed. Korra had seen little of Aangs' memories, but she knew the Avatar was strongest when surrounded by loyal friends. The rest of the day would be a challenge, a walk through fire, but the first step had been taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Darkness **

_I don't own the Legend Of Korra_

Jinora waited at the table, enjoying the smells emanating from the kitchen. She could hear Korra talking to her mum, dropping not-so-subtle questions as to when dinner would be ready. Korra was wearing an outfit a bit more formal than usual, like this was a special occasion...

Said table was quite crowded this evening. Minus Prince Wu, who had been persuaded by President Riko to attend an evening meeting, the welcoming party were all present, with the addition of Kai. The latter's' presence was fortunate for Jinora, as talking to her boyfriend meant she wasn't alone with her thoughts. She was sure Korra and Asami would give all present the news tonight...

The sound of engines intruded into the relative tranquillity, most likely announcing Asamis' arrival. Korra quickly excused herself, having apparently made the same judgement. Jinora tried to imagine the two of them greeting each other.

...

Asami was dressed a bit more formally than was usual when she dinned with Tenzins' family. Korra came out to meet her, also dressed a little on the formal side. They embraced for as long as they thought they could, hands lingering a little longer than the platonic would account for before Asami spoke.

"We should get inside, something smells good"

"I know, you think I'd leave the kitchen for just anyone" replied Korra.

...

The two women walked into the main room to a chorus of greetings. At one end sat Tenzin and Penma with their children at their sides, with Kai next to Jinora. On one side sat Lin and Mako, on the other Bolin and Opal. The spaces opposite the hosts were reserved for the guests of honour...

"Asami, welcome. Both of you, please take a seat. I'll just get dinner, it smells just about ready" greeted Penma.

Tenzin was quick to ask Korra why she had gone to the spirit world in the first place, and why she'd taken Asami with her. Her response must have been at least partly true, as Korra sounded honest, but was well know to be a terrible liar.

"I wanted to check there wasn't anything to worry about on the other side, plus I wanted a fresh pair of eyes with me. I knew it wouldn't be just what was dangerous, but what looked dangerous that could cause some trouble. Asamis' never been to the spirit world, so I knew she'd give me that"

"And I told Korra that I'd always wanted to see what it looked like" Asami added.

Lin turned to Mako.

"At least we can cross extra-dangerous spirits off our list of new problems"

"Doesn't that still leave about twenty"

Sigh "Yes"

"Asami, what did you think of the spirit world? Was it everything you thought it would be? Did you meet any nice spirits? Any nasty ones? Did Korra have to protect you?" Said Ikki in her unmistakable voice.

Asami leaned over slightly; and Jinora noticed her pinkie finger was just touching Korras' own. "It was more than I ever thought possible, at times it took my breath away. Some of the spirits were glad to see Korra again, we even found a married couple, and it turned out that Korra had been at the reception. She always made sure I was safe, telling me to stay away from certain things and making sure the spirits knew not to cause trouble for me".

"Do you have to be so soppy about it" complained Meelo.

"It's not her fault you have no emotional range" rebutted Ikki.

"You've been spending too much time with, what's his name, Opals' weird haired Brother"

Opal opened her mouth but Ikki got there first.

"You're still annoyed he liked my painting better than yours"

"You've danced with him to; soon you'll as soppy as Jinora and Kai"

Jinora glared and went to reply, but again, Ikki was faster.

"I dance with him at a wedding and you think we're dating, you need help!"

There were many nods and voicings of agreement, most loudly from Opal.

"Both of you stop, it's time to eat" interceded Tenzin in a relieved voice.

As all present were enjoying what was indeed a great meal, Mako rose for another drink. He insisted on getting it himself on account of Penmas' efforts already.

"I could use another to", said Korra as she followed him into the kitchen.

Jinora had long ago admitted to herself that she had a planning fixation, and this was no exception. This was phase 1, and she found herself wondering what was happening in the kitchen.

...

Mako moved to the very back of the kitchen and waited for Korra. She came close enough to be heard with a whisper, took a deep breath, and rolled the dice.

"Jinora said you know something's up with me leaving like I did"

"Yeah, she told me you were getting better, was she right?"

Silence filled the room, and Makos' face turned severe.

"Whatever's going on, tell me. I'll do whatever I can ok"

Korra made a long exhale, and spoke so quietly it was barely audible.

"Korra, I can't here you"

"Me and Asami, we're, well we're a couple.

After a very, very long moment, Mako looked Korra straight in the eye.

"This doesn't change anything. I've got your back whatever happens. If you get trouble for this, or anything else, I'll be there.

As soon has he'd spoken, Korra embraced him so fiercely he had to steady himself.

"Thank you, really. Well, we better get our drinks"

"Yeah"

...

Jinora watched Asami as subtly as she could while the Avatar and the Detective were away. While the normally composed Captain of Industry appeared calm, she looked up very quickly when Korra and Mako returned.

Korra was smiling ear to ear, and Mako smiled and nodded at her as he took his seat. Jinora breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't relish the thought of butting heads with the fire bender, or having to levitate him from a great height. As Korra sat back down, the look on her face said she was ready to take on the world.

Phase 1 complete.

There was a long conversation about the former earth empire and how those present would be helping to keep what stability they could while Prince Wu transformed it into a democracy. Korra and Asami couldn't seem to keep their minds entirely on the matter at hand. Both of them put their occasional lapses of attention down to not having rested properly since their return earlier that day.

In the end it was over, the plans were made, and nearly everyone relaxed a bit. Jinora saw Korra gently tap Asami on the forearm. The look on Korras' face was a mix of determined and questioning, Jinora wondered if she was asking Asami if she was ready. The latter took a deep breath, and nodded.

Jinora involuntarily tensed. The next few minutes could put her at odds with her parents, to say nothing of the near parent-daughter relationship Korra had shared with them over the years. Then there was Lin and Makos' working relationship, which many had noticed was (for Lin) extremely close. There could even be geopolitical ramifications, a rift between the Air Nomad and RCPD leadership, and the Avatar and the Boss of Future Industries, now of all times.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you. I know this will probably be a shock, but we both really hope you can accept this."

Korra put her hand in Asamis' and gently squeezed. Jinora wondered how it felt to make such an overtly romantic gesture after having to hide her feelings since noon.

"Korra and I, we're a couple."

In the silence came the sound of waves, moving in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Light**

_I don't own The Legend Of Korra_

Asami would later tell Jinora that, as she'd grown up in the world's busiest city, she was accustomed to a certain level of noise in her life. Her times away from those constant companions had been marked by her ears reaching for something to fill the gap, often the sound of wildlife or airship engines.

That said, she'd never have believed silence could be so loud.

Back in the present, nine of those at the table wore expressions of shock or surprise. Those who didn't looked around nervously. To Jinora, phase two had just begun.

After the longest second of their collective lives not spent in life or death situations, Bolin broke silence. The grin on his face like he'd just received an unexpected gift.

"Oh, so that's why you left, never heard of a first date in the spirit world before"

As soon as the words left his mouth, all eyes in the room shot to him.

"What, they're both our friends, they're both happy, what's the big deal"

_Good old Bolin_ thought Jinora.

Then Opal dropped her own surprise.

"I thought there might be something between you two"

"What?"Exclaimed the newly revealed couple.

"Asami, you offered to go to the Southern Water Tribe with Korra when you had a huge company to run"

Makos' smile faltered as he muttered something under his breath no one quite caught.

_And yet no one else saw it..._

"If it means my city's less likely to get destroyed by the Avatar, I'm all for it", cut in Lins' nonchalant voice.

Kai raised an eyebrow in Jinoras' direction, and she knew there'd be some explaining to do later. But then he smiled and congratulated the pair.

Ikki was shocked to the point of speechlessness, her face strained by her smile and widened eyes.

Meelo filled the gap however.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING"

Asami smiled, "Sorry Meelo, I'm sure you'll find someone else for you"

"You flirted with the Avatars' girlfriend earlier, I'm surprised you're still in one piece" teased Lin.

Meelo sunk into his chair and glared at Korra, "you better take care of her".

"I will" replied Korra with a smile.

Penma turned to Ikki, "Are you ok dear".

Ikki finally spoke, "This. Is. The. Cutest. Thing. Ever. When did you get together? Have you kissed? Who else knows? Can I be a bridesmaid if you get married? Can two women get married? Will Mako be the Best Man? Can you have a best woman? Who would be your best women? Can a woman be a best man if they wear a suit?

And inhale.

Evidently even Ikkis' lungs have limits.

Throughout all this, Rohan sat there, alternating between looking bemused and smiling. When Ikki ran out of breath, he gave a shrugged "Okay".

"Now Ikki, you can't ask all those questions now", Penma gently stopped her daughter. She turned to the couple with a sad smile, "If this is what you both want then I'm happy for you, but I hope you're ready for what some will think of this".

The couple nodded sadly.

Korra was looking straight at Tenzin. The man had been a surrogate father to her, and despite the changes to their relationship over the years, his approval meant allot to her. When Jinora looked at her father, his face was grave...

"What you two are doing goes against traditions dating back as far as anyone knows. You will divide the world into those who can accept your relationship and those who can't "

_No no no no_

"But my father did the same when he married a girl from the Southern Water Tribe he met after being freed from an iceberg. I will need some time to adjust to this, but adjust I will, can you two give me that time"?

Both women nodded.

Tenzin smiled, "thank you, but Penmas' right about the wider worlds' reaction to this. Have you thought about what you will do from this point on?"

Jinora breathed easily for the first time in minutes, phase two was complete. But her dads' question...

The couple shared a look before Korra replied.

"We'll keep this under wraps for now, there's too much chaos already. We'll announce it when the world can look after itself for a little while."

Tenzin and Lin voiced their agreement, and Bolin raised his glass as he looked up and down the table with his signature smile.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to future happiness"

The rest of the gathering joined in. From Ikkis' almost yelling, Meelos' muttering, to Lins' cordial nod, but no words of dissent.

Korra had tears in her eyes as she gave a choked up "thank you, all of you".

Asami was composed enough to respond more clearly. She put an arm around her girlfriend, "thank you, all of you, this means so much."

"Wait a second, you two haven't said anything" accused Meelo, pointing at Jinora and Mako.

Jinora looked guiltily around the room, "I overheard them in the spirit world yesterday".

"And you didn't tell us!"

Jinora gave her brother a long suffering look, "I wasn't going to spread something like that around Meelo".

"And what about you" resumed Meelo, still pointing at Mako.

Mako shrugged, "Korra told me in the kitchen".

By this time it was late evening, and with work sure to start first thing tomorrow, all present had to consider moving to their beds. Kai and Bolin were already staying on the Island, and the offer of a room together was extended to Korra and Asami, which they happily accepted.

Lin and Mako left first, Lin quietly reminding Mako that he's not allowed to sleep at the station in case he had any ideas.

Tenzin and Penma left to put their youngest to bed, advising the rest of their children they would have to do the same soon. Meelo left, saying he needed to get away from the "mushy stuff". Ikki was so tired after her excited outburst that she left soon after. Opal smiled to the other couple, told Bolin she was going to stretch their legs and asked if he wanted to join her? Bolin paused for a second, then realisation occurred and he quickly accepted.

Kai asked Jinora if she'd like to get some fresh air. She knew there'd be questions, but so be it. Kai left via the window, _typical,_ and Jinora gave Korra and Asamia warm "congratulations" before leaving via the door _like a civilised person_.

She found Kai at their spot, her boyfriend giving her a teasing grin. "Why can't you just fly out the window, it's quicker". "A Master must uphold the rules if she expects others to follow them", "so you expect me to follow ALL the rules", he smirked. "That might be overoptimistic of me" she jokingly concedes.

They sit down together like they have so many times before, the tranquillity after so much tension a welcome relief.

"I guess I know why you asked that questions last night huh"

"Are you mad?"

"Nah, I get it. Like you said, some things you don't spread around"

_Well that was easy._

They don't talk about how he's leaving tomorrow, or that his missions will only get more dangerous as Wu puts his plans into action. They've had that discussion already, no need to spoil tonight with such a topic. Instead, she promises that his favourite treat will be waiting for him when he returns, and he promises to bring back her favourite tea from the Earth Kingdom.

In the quiet, they hear something moving inside one of the guest rooms. A brief investigation reveals Ikki moving beds around. The pair decides that some things aren't worth knowing...

By the position of the moon, Jinora knows there's not much time before they'll need to head in, so she decides to follow up on something.

"When I asked you that question last night, why did you freeze"?

It occurs to Jinora that Kais' panicking face looks very endearing in the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Calm**

_I don't own The Legend Of Korra_

Kai wouldn't answer her, insisting that he was caught off guard, that it was guy stuff, and she shouldn't worry about it. She had relented in the end, but the lack of a clear answer bothered her. At the sound of the bell, they went their separate ways

Breakfast the next day was filled with discussions about the work to come. Her dad had already left, and her mum, with the help of Meelo and Ikki, was helping to organise the running of the island in his absence. Messages had arrived for Korra and Asami already; it seemed her fathers' prediction had been correct. Opal and Kai were leaving in an hour, with Bolin heading to Zaofu in the evening after meetings throughout the day.

Jinora had to wonder what Bolin would be doing in those meetings, she'd assumed he'd be in some kind of public relations role.

It had occurred to her that after last night, those around the table were now privy to one of the worlds' most potentially explosive secrets. While it would give the couple more room to be together, it also increased the possibility of leaks...

Jinora overheard Bolin talking to Opal about returning to Zaofu.

"I'm just surprised your family (he took her hand in his) are ok with me being back in the city after the whole Kuvira thing". Opal not so subtly squeezed. "Well you did help with the rescue, and with everything you did to bring her down in the end, I wouldn't worry." Opal continued when her boyfriends' troubled expression persisted. "Come on, my mum gave Varric a second chance, and he'd done much worse than you". Bolins' smile finally reverted to its normal strength. "That rescue was amazing, I got to fight alongside some of the most amazing earth benders in the world, even THE Toph Beifong". Opal inched closer to Bolin. "Don't sell yourself short, my grandmother said you've got talent".

"Believe me Bolin, Toph doesn't spare feelings when she talks" grumbled Korra.

As the conversation moved on, Jinora leaned closer to Korra and Asami. "Was your room ok last night, me and Kai saw Ikki moving stuff around in one of the guest rooms?"

The couple smiled to each other before Korra replied.

"Yeah, we found the beds moved together, and she'd left a note"

Asami elaborated, "it said she didn't want our first night back from the spirit world together to be in separate beds, and wished us a very special goodnight. If she ever falls hard for someone, well, that'll be something to see".

_And hear_

Korra interjected "I'm surprised Tenzin or Penma didn't come to see what was going on".

"Sometimes my dads' way of dealing with something is to let it be, and my mum knows Ikki wouldn't mean any harm" said Jinora.

After breakfast, the newly revealed couple left first, both having a meeting with President Riko. Jinora saw their farewell through the window. The two embraced fiercely, kissing as for (Jinora guessed) as long as their lungs would allow, holding on to each other as much as possible even when drawing apart.

Jinora knew she was intruding, but couldn't turn away. She was trying to imagine what it would be like in those meetings. Korra would have more weight on her shoulders than ever before, and the person closest to her could be in the same room, unable to support her...

She and Bolin were able to say their goodbyes to Kai and Opal just before they all had to leave. They made their respective other halves promise to be careful, with Opal sounding more sincere than Kai (his cocky smirk didn't help).

Jinora returned to Air Temple Island that evening wishing to never see another meeting room again. At best her work had been boring, at worst it'd left her wanting to knock someone unconscious.

Out of their group, she'd spent the most time with Mako and Bolin, the latter she'd gained a new respect for. Mako was seemingly in the same boat as her, dealing with problems not deemed important enough for those in charge. Bolin had apparently been sent wherever the probability of hostilities breaking out was highest. Jinora could personally attest to him having averted several incidents in the meetings they're shared alone. Out of the three of them, he'd also had the most contact with Korra and Asami, and gave updates on the couple when he could.

The news had been bad, then worse.

Korra had never been the most politically aware, and was now needed to keep the peace in a fragmented/conquered nation where many saw her as responsible for their current state, and the strain of that knowledge was plain to see. Asami had tried her best given the company present, and those in on their secret had given the couple what room they could, but it wasn't enough. Jinora had seen the normally endlessly upbeat Bolin openly angry at his inability to help, and that the one closest to Korra being likewise unable, despite often being in the same room.

By the end of the day, she'd seen it firsthand.

She'd had just two meetings to go, and had unexpectedly had to take her dads' place, as he was talking with President Riko. She'd found the couple outside the meeting rooms' entrance. Asami had her hand on Korras' shoulder, the latter leaning towards to the former slightly. Jinora had hoped to talk to them, but General Iroh arrived just after her and the meeting began.

The meeting itself had been , all present having to read accounts of Kuviras' labour camps that didn't bear repeating. Everyone, Asami in particular, had been vocal in trying to stop Korra blaming herself for these events, but by the end she was clearly distraught. The pain in both her friends' eyes made Jinora wish she could of rendered Iroh unconscious. She would of taken him to medical attention of course, leaving Korra and Asami alone for while...

When it was finally over, Jinora had noticed a crowd of reporters waiting. She'd whispered to the couple "get out of here, I'll deal with them".

As the three of them turned a corner, said reporters rushed forward, their questions merging into a wall of noise. Jinora stepped forward, looking every bit a future head of state and using the official voice her dad had taught her (and had promised never to use on her siblings). "May I have you attention please, I have an announcement to make..."

Said announcement was a response to rumours that the Air Nation was thinking of scaling back its commitments to the Earth Kingdom. There hadn't been any plans to waste time refuting them, but oh well. Her audience had quickly figured out this wasn't the story they'd wanted, but by that time Korra had airlifted herself and Asami behind some security guards.

Jinora knew she'd have to explain herself later, but so be it.

Early that evening, Korra, Asami, and Bolin returned to the island. All looked tired, but Korra looked better than before, and Bolin was holding a camera. He'd agreed to take the couples photograph, having become familiar with the devices during his brief time as a mover star. The couple wanted three, one for each of them, and one to send to Korras' parents.

Asami had brought more types of makeup than Jinora knew existed, with Asami explaining that she wanted to look her best for introducing herself to Korras' parents as their daughters' girlfriend, and that after their day she needed all the help she could get.

Then Ikki heard what was happening. She immediately offered to help, treating the photograph like a work of art. Did they want the city skyline or the sea as the background, or maybe they'd like it shot inside? Should she out bring some furniture? More lighting? Props? Did they want to get changed?

Meelo suggested that Korra wear full Southern Water Tribe battle armour. Korra gently turned the idea down, as she'd already decided on her regular attire. Ikki told him the idea was stupid.

Asami already had an outfit chosen, but hadn't considered anything else. She and Ikki spend about an hour discussing every aspect of the photograph they could. Korra was seemingly happy to let the details be more for Asami than her, trying to get everything how her girlfriend wanted it. Although she did want the moon in the background, and would only wear enough makeup to hide her fatigue.

Through it all her mum looked on, wondering where Ikkis' interest had come from. Bolin explained that the idea of photography as art was taking off in Zaofu, and according to Opal, her brother Huan had been writing to Ikki about it. Meelo arched an eyebrow at that, no doubt he'd bring it up later.

In the end the two women were sat on a comfortable bench brought outside for the occasion. Their backs faced the city with the moon in the centre just above the skyline. They sat hand in hand, leaning into each other. Korra looked as relaxed and happy as Jinora had ever seen her, while Asami was as Korra put it "dressed to kill". This to Korra meant smart casual, but with makeup more suited to a high society ball. To Jinora, Asami looked like a character from the espionage stories Kai had started reading.

A few minutes before, when Asami had emerged from Ikkis' room (or the dressing room as the latter had duped it), Korra had been robbed of her voice. When Asami had teasingly asked for her girlfriend's opinion, the response was a rather distracted sounding "hot". "My girlfriend saves the world on a regular basis, I should look the part" Asami had replied ,as she'd taken Korras' hand and lead her towards the outside. Jinora heard Korra mutter something about Asami not doing to badly herself.

Her dad returned shortly after the photograph had been taken, and immediately demanded to know the reason behind Jinoras' unplanned announcement earlier. He'd relaxed when Jinora, Korra and Asami had explained the situation, agreeing that the media interacting with Korra in such a state needed to be avoided.

All present at dinner that night shared what light hearted stories they could from their respective days. Korra and Asami told the others how Mako had discovered a reporter who'd snuck past security and gotten near them inside a government building. Said reporter had been removed quite forcefully, with Mako arguing he was simply avoiding a possible risk to national security.

Bolin left shortly after dinner, but not before thanking Penma, leaving a letter for Opal, and hugging Korra and Asami at the same time. "I just wish I could stay to back you two up" he said with his sad face that Opal had privately admitted she found adorable (when she wasn't already furious with him). "The quicker this gets done, the quicker we can celebrate" consoled Korra, with Asami adding "Yeah, I'll throw the biggest party you've have ever seen".

Next to leave were Korra and Asami, with Korra explaining that "even all those meetings don't leave enough time to discuss everything" (her smirk made Jinora question what exactly they'd be discussing).

Ikki then added "you mean like how Jinoras' meetings with Kai always take longer than everyone else's".

An Air Master must always do their best to remain calm.


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Before**

_I don't own The Legend Of Korra_

When Jinora arrived at the breakfast table the next day she found her siblings, and Mako. He had bags under his eyes, and was looking at his paperwork with contempt as he drank a cup of coffee. He explained that some new security issues needed to be discussed between the RCPD and Air Temple Island, but because of everyone's' already full schedules, he had to deal with it first thing in the morning.

He didn't look pleased.

Her mum entered and explained that as Tenzin had already left for the mainland, Jinora would need to attend a short notice security meeting...

Jinora and Mako shared an awkward look. Despite being around each other often over the years, little one-to-one interaction had taken place.

Deciding that getting down to business was the best course of action, she took a seat across from Mako.

"Shall we get started, or do we need to wait for the others to leave"?

"It's fine, let's get this done".

The "issues" had middle-management written all over them. Not making or enacting decisions, just making sure the higher-ups could be told that those on the front line were doing their jobs properly. It was hard to believe that such a discussion could take an entire hour!

At some point the others had left, and with the meeting concluded with time to spare, Jinora wanted to get some answers.

"I'm hoping you can help me with something".

"Ok..."

"It's Kai" Makos' eyes narrow as he interrupts "why are you asking me for help with your boyfriend?"

"Because you're a guy, and the two of you aren't friends, so you won't cover for him".

Mako sighed "Go on".

Jinora explained how Kai froze went she mentioned women being together romantically, and how he's refusing to explain himself. By the end, Mako looked somewhere between embarrassed, sympathetic and annoyed. Not to mention he's blushing more than she's ever seen him.

"Jinora, don't worry about it. Its guy stuff and you won't thank him for telling you".

_Huff _"Fine, if this is some kind of man secret, so be it. So, should I expect you here on business again?"

"Hopefully not".

Jinora arched an eyebrow and Mako quickly backtracked.

"Its' nothing personal, I'm bad at this, and the Chief knows it. Besides, Wu wants me back on bodyguard duty when he heads to the Earth Kingdom, and I'm told it's as good as approved".

"You sound strangely happy about that".

"He's allot easier to handle these days, plus I think his ideas' worth it."

"Will you be sad to be away from the city for so long again?"

"Nah, probably for the best".

Jinora narrowed her eyes' questioningly.

"I got enough flack for being the Avatars' boyfriend and Asamis' ex when I joined the force, it got worse after me and Korra broke up. When their relationship goes public, my professional life's going to look like a highway pileup."

Just as Jinora was offering him a sympathetic look, something clicked in her mind. Makos' personal history, his reaction to her question, his reaction being so similar Kais...

Jinora should have known better than to talk without thinking, but such was her surprise...

"Mako, did you ever think about Korra and Asami..."

She stops at the look of panic on his face, eyes looking at her like she's about to set HIM on fire.

"I promise I won't say anything, we're on the same team remember" she says at a speed to rival Ikki.

After a long moment, Mako visibly relaxes.

"Yeah, we are, we'll have to get you a Team Avatar jacket".

"You have jackets?"

"Bolin brought it up a few times back in the day, but Asami always said no."

Jinora smiles at the thought.

Mako said his goodbyes and departed, and Jinora readied herself for (the rest of) her second day of meetings.

Said meetings were at least less traumatising than yesterdays', and she got to spend more time with Korra and Asami, as her dad was still talking with President Riko. While the matters under discussion were certainly easier for Jinora to deal with (details of plans decided on the previous day), and the presence of her friends very welcome, it meant she had to witness the couple hide their feelings firsthand the entire day. Like the others before her, she tried to get them as much time alone as possible, but it wasn't enough. Today however, it was Asami who needed help. As Varric wasn't trusted in most of the Earth Kingdom due to his work for Kuvira, Future Industries would need to take the lead with many important projects. While Jinora was sure this would be good business, soon a logistical monster was growing in front of her. By the end of the day, just thinking about the scale of the work needed made her head ache.

But then she'd see the strain on Asamis' face as she agreed to oversee another project that would transform the lives of people worst affected by the conflicts in the Earth Kingdom/Empire, and Korras' as she tried to support her girlfriend without revealing their secret. Jinora decided she had it pretty good.

Luckily for all three of them, their meetings finished earlier than yesterday. The couple headed back to Asamis' home and Jinora quickly met her dad. He'd given her a sealed envelope, with instructions to fly straight home and give said envelope to her mother, who accepted it gravely without comment.

#

True to her word, Jinora made sure Kai had his favourite treat waiting for him. She could have bought it, but she had a little extra time today, so to the kitchen she went. She was practiced enough at this recipe that her mind started to wonder. She had her answer, and another question.

Opal alone (as far as she knew) had suspected their friends' secret relationship. Jinora knew Opals' upbringing had been very different to anyone else's she knew, growing up in the most important family in one of the most forward thinking cities in the world. Had she come across such relationships in a book (one with a more positive view than the one she'd found), maybe someone she knew had such feeling, had she had them herself?

Jinora had to stop her curiosity from spiralling. She valued Opals' friendship greatly, as did Kai, and questioning her on these matters could damage that. But she still wanted to know what had tipped her friend off. Her dad had warned her of the dangers of blind spots around the time he'd reconciled with his siblings, and Jinora didn't want this to be one of hers.

Soon her culinary objective was complete; and Jinora was pleased to see a familiar Sky Bison flying towards the island.

She met the duo with hugs (and a kiss for Kai). As her boyfriend left for his usual post mission routine, she asked Opal if she could speak to her.

"Ok, what's going on"? Her friend asked, clearly perplexed.

"What made you think they might be something romantic between Korra and Asami"?

Opal paused for a second before answering. "Well, I saw how much time they spent together when they were fighting the Red Lotus and the Earth Queen, and then Korra was poisoned. There was the amount of support Asami gave Korra, and then word got around that Korra had only written to Asami while she was in the southern Water Tribe. Then they disappeared together as soon as they had some breathing room. That's not something you do with just anyone.

Jinora was struck by how obvious it sounded, and decided to go all in.

"I'd never heard of such a relationship before, and I only found one reference to them in the entire Republic City Library, and that was mainly about how the idea was suppressed. I understand if you don't want to explain, but I'd really like to know how you learned about them".

Opal seemed surprised by her question, her eyebrows rising. She looked at the sky and Jinora got the sense she was about to get a partial truth.

"When I was growing up, I was told that love was something that happened between people, genders were never mentioned. When I left Zaofu, no one directly said anything different; to be honest I was surprised when it turned out it was such a big deal."

"You certainly kept that quite" Jinora deadpanned.

Opal raised a single eyebrow . "I don't think calling your dad and everyone else those two are hiding their relationship from closed minded idiots would have helped".

"Touché. So I guess it's safe to say they won't get any trouble in Zaofu when it goes public".

Opal smiled and nodded before asking "how are they doing"?

"I think their coping" Jinora sighed.

#

A short time later, Jinora and Kai met at their spot. They exchange their gifts, Kai smiling widely at the sight of his.

"Always tastes better when you make it" he said, just on the tolerable side of eating with his mouth full.

"Charmer".

He leans in to embrace her, and she excepts.

"You know I meant it".

"I do, and don't worry about that little question, I figured it out".

He freezes.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. But just you know, it's never going to happen".

He nods stiffly.

"You know I love you right?"

She raises a teasing eyebrow "You have your treat don't you".

They catch up like they have so many times before, well almost. She tells him about the envelope, and how she thinks something big is coming. He listens to her worries without interruption; only at the end reassuring her that whatever happens, they can handle it.

She thinks of how much the world has changed since Korra took on her role as the Avatar. She wants to enjoy the time left before it changes again. She's sure it'll be for the best in the long term, but her and her friends will have to deal with the mess made in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

**9: Storm**

_I don't own The Legend Of Korra_

The announcement had been made at noon that day. Prince Wu was going to give the various Earth Kingdom States independence, install democratic systems, step down as king, and abolish the monarchy.

It was now mid evening, and reports of violence where already coming in, former earth empire commanders seizing territory, state governors brutally cracking down on their citizens, acts of terrorism from dozens of groups. Air Nomads and the United Forces had been sent to key cities and likely trouble spots before the announcement, and casualty reports had started coming in...

And Jinora was standing in a ballroom while those reports were being processed. For all she knew, someone she cared about had been injured or killed, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Opal, Korra, Kai...

She'd rather be flying into lethal peril by their sides, helping them from behind the scenes, even going to more meetings, anything but this.

She saw Wu moving around the room, shaking hands and giving everyone his best smile. Mako was standing close behind him, looking alert, his eyes moving back and forth constantly. Her dad was talking to someone in a United Forces uniform she didn't recognise, at least that conversation might be worth something.

Jinora understood that as the heir to the Air Nomads she had to be here, but wasn't yet important enough to be worth talking to. At previous events like this she'd at least had her someone to talk to, now most of them were a long way away. Jinora looked for Asami, hoping to find her socially unengaged, and couldn't see her anywhere. Deciding to find out what was going on, and hopefully some company, she told the security guard she was going outside for some air. The man may have smiled at that.

Jinora found Asami on a sheltered balcony. She was hunched over a railing, facing the moon as a rain storm thundered down on the city.

"May I join you?"

Asami turned around sharply, but relaxed on seeing Jinora.

"Sure, need a break to huh?"

"Yeah".

They stood together in silence, Jinora feeling the small air currents outside their shelter, anything to take her mind off her present powerlessness. When she looked over at Asami, her hands were together and her head was bowed. Was she praying?

In the moment it took Jinora to process the scene before her, Asami spotted her.

"I know it's silly, I don't really know anything about spirits, or how many care about the Avatar. But I remember Korra telling me about Princess Yue, and I'll try anything right now. It's not even been a week since Kuvira was stopped, and again she's in danger, and this time I'm stuck here".

Jinora spotted Asamis' necklace. Mostly white; with orange, yellow and red details.

"That's quite a piece of jewellery" She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, she (no need to ask who) gave it to me before she left. I've had all sorts of questions about it. I'm telling people it's a gesture of international piece during these difficult times, and support for the Avatar in particular".

Asamis' face saddened has her hand moved to the gift, touching it tenderly.

"I wish I could tell them the truth, that my amazing, stupidly brave girlfriend is risking her life right now while we're standing around talking."

"I'm afraid this will not be the last time the two you will need to do this", said a third voice.

Jinora and Asami shot around in a panic, finding Tenzin standing close by. At that distance, they should have noticed his approach, they'd have to be more careful in future.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I noticed your absence and wanted to make sure you were both safe".

"I'm sorry to take you away from the others" Jinora apologised.

"It was no problem, these events can be...draining".

Jinora smiled at that. "I just wish there was something I could do, rather standing around while their all doing who knows what out there".

Her dad looked straight at her, and she was reminded of how old he was.

"Jinora, how many times have I sent you and you're siblings into harm's way?"

"I...I don't know".

"Neither do I, I had to stop counting on account of the sleep loss it caused".

"But we knew what we were doing, you never sent us into something we couldn't handle".

"That made it no easier. The first time one of you was seriously injured, the worst part was knowing I'd have to send you out again once you recovered".

"But we wanted to help".

"That you were always ready to take those risks for others makes me prouder than I can say, but still I hated seeing you fly into danger, and I still do. But sending those you care about into harm's way is part of being a leader. I'm afraid there's no way around it. Nor does it get any easier, you just learn to cope better, and to be there for them when it goes wrong. I know you are capable of bearing this burden, but I will do whatever I can to make sure you are ready before you take it all upon your shoulders".

"What about Korra".

"To be the Avatar was Korras' destiny, my task was merely to prepare her. Even so, I worry each time she goes into battle. This will be her hardest yet, but if she succeeds she will be at the height of her powers, not as the Avatar, but as a political force. The world will listen to her like never before.."

He turned to Asami.

"Asami, I saw how much Korra needed your support over these last few days. She will need that now more than ever. When my father bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, I saw how much he needed my mothers' help. Their connection gave him a strength no amount of bending could. If Korra can find that strength with you, it will help her with what is to come"

"The restructuring of the Earth Kingdom?" Asami cautiously replied.

"Yes, and beyond that as well. The time is coming when the responsibility of guiding this world will pass completely from my generation to yours, and Korra will have to bear a greater burden than ever. She has already transformed the world so much, and it seems she is nowhere near finished."

Tenzin smiled at both of them.

"I must return to the main hall, I will do what I can to see that the two of you are not disturbed".

Jinora and Asami thanked him as he left, the latter turning to the former.

"That was...surprising".

"I think he's adjusting".

"I hope so".

They both turned back to the weather outside, thoughts of friends and loved ones foremost in their minds. Jinora found herself thinking on her dads' words, and of something Lord Zuko had told her years ago. The latter had told her that power was overrated, something he'd admitted her grandfather had learnt before he had. Aang had refused to let go of his attachment to her grandmother to obtain the Avatar State. Personally Jinora thought he'd made the right decision, but she was bias.

Then she thought of Zaheer, perhaps the single most powerful Air Bender in centuries. He'd told them that he'd attained such power after losing everything that had connected him the physical world. But for all his power, the combined strength of the new Air Benders had captured him, metal benders had saved Korras' life, and in the aftermath, Korra had found the most support in the woman standing next to her.

Jinora turned to Asami. "Will you be able to head to the Erath Kingdom soon"?

"As soon as the contracts are signed, which should be the next few days, you"?

"I hope so" Jinora sighed, as she looked back into the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

**10: Where All Is Fair**

_I don't own The Legend Of Korra_

_**Risks Were Taken**_

Mako saving Wus' life dozens of times.

Bolin throwing himself between clashing forces in hopes of making peace.

Air benders flying into near certain death to save civilians.

Korra refusing to give ground in the face of advancing armies, prioritising the safety of others above her own.

Asami lending her expertise to the most dangerous projects vital to bringing stability to war torn regions.

_**Arguments Happened**_

Opal had been right, her family had accepted Korra and Asamis' relationship, and offered to support them when it went public.

Korra had arrived in Zaofu the previous evening. News of Asamis' recent close call had circulated around the group over the last few days, and Korra had been tense throughout the nights' discussions. Her friends hoped Asamis' safe arrival would boost her mood.

When Asami arrived the next afternoon, Korra had greeted her with great relief, but the tension remained throughout dinner and into the evening.

Jinora was walking passed the couples' quarters when she heard raised voices. She didn't mean to listen in, but she couldn't help but hear Korra yell "because I love you dam it"!

At sundown the next day the couple had to part once again, with Asami heading to yet another high risk area. Korra had kissed her goodbye, begging her to be careful. Later that day she asked Tenzin "Did Aang ever feel like this, so powerful and yet so, well, powerless"?

He put a hand on her shoulder and replied "I know that when my mother was in danger he would be beside himself with worry, but also that her bravery was part of the reason he loved her. I believe it is the same for you".

Korra embraced him on the spot, crying into his shoulder.

#

Opal was telling her about an argument she'd had with Bolin about his constant efforts to stop battles near single handed.

"He said he can't just do nothing about the mess he helped make, even if it means getting himself hurt. I asked him why it always had to be him taking the lead and he said.."

She paused to steady herself.

"He said it's because he nearly lost me the last time he'd done that, just let someone else take charge, and he's right. I nearly ended things with him over what happened with Kuvira. When I asked him if this was about making things up to me, he said it was about him never blindly following orders again. The worst part is, I'm really proud of him for that".

_**Those Not On The Front lines Tried To Sleep At Night**_

Jinora read Kais' latest report and scowled. Its lack of detail stank of him covering up some risky course of action he didn't want her knowing about.

The confrontation about said report didn't go as she expected.

"What have you left out? I know you're not the best writer in the world, but you normally do better that this".

Kai didn't look at her.

"What do you want to know"?

"Your report says that you were separated from Opal, tried to find more civilians, but had to retreat due to heavy attack. I want to know the chain of events."

Kai kept his head down, his next words were light hearted and off the cuff, but their cold tone chilled her.

"How the Mecha Tanks targeted the hospital? What the screens sounded like? How I tried to fly in, but their fire bending made it impossible? Ever smelt burning flesh before? The dead bodies I searched through trying to find anyone alive?

Kai finally looked at her horrified face.

"You don't get enough sleep as it is, I won't make it worse".

Jinora moved to his side and put an arm around him.

"I need to know these things, and you need help. I won't let you destroy yourself trying to protect me from what's going on out there."

"Ok..."

_**Friends Tried To Support Each Other**_

Jinora was on Air Temple Island having dinner with her mum and Asami, when an Air Nomad messenger arrived with something for their guest.

The man's' face didn't suggest life or death news, so Asami opened the message with businesslike efficiency . She was so quiet for the next few minutes that Jinora looked up from her meal, finding Asami silently crying.

Asami didn't wait for the obvious question.

"Korra received a reply from her parents, it's bad" she answered in a strained voice.

Jinora carefully considered her response as her mum moved around the table and pulled Asami into a hug. After a few moments of indecision, she acted.

"Asami, may I"? She asked, gesturing to the letter.

Asami nodded.

The letter was from Mako. Korras' parents had said they couldn't accept their daughters' choice of partner as it put her dads' duty to the Southern Water Tribe at odds with his duty to his family.

Short, to the point, and lacking in detail. Normally Makos' messages were so boorishly detailed she wished he'd give Kai lessons. He was only blunt when things were bad.

Jinora wished she had the way with words that came so easily to her mum. In the end she put her hand on Asamis' shoulder and made her a promise.

"I don't know what I can do, but I'll do whatever I can".

#

The next time Jinora saw Korra or Asami, the three of them were at a ball in Ba Sing Se. She badly wanted to ask both her friends' certain questions, but this REALLY wouldn't be a good time. Jinora sighed, this had happened before, and would most likely happen again before her friends' secret was revealed to the world. She remembered the first few days after their return from the spirit world, how it had hurt to see them unable to support each other like any other couple.

What She hadn't seen before was the amount of attention Asami was getting. With Future Industries investing so much in the new Earth States, Asamis' favour was becoming quite valuable. Some of these conversations seemed to be more than business however...

Jinora looked at Korra, and was sure her breath was steaming. As there was nothing she could do to stop people flirting with Asami, she focused on distracting Korra, before she caused an incident.

"Hey, bad night"?

"Yeah, wish I could be doing something else".

"Or someone else" Jinora whispered.

Korra turned to her, shock written all over her face, then she smirked. "Kais' rubbing off on you. I should tell your dad you're being corrupted by your boyfriend".

Jinora put on her most angelic smile. "Who's he going to believe, his eldest daughter, or the rambunctious Avatar"?

Korra rolled her eyes "Touché".

Jinora decided this was too good an opportunity to pass up. "Touché, quite the vocabulary you're developing there. Who should I thank for making you so presentable"?

"I thought you were meant to respect your elders".

"Did you"?

"Sometimes..."

Seeing that they were alone in their little corner of the room, Jinora made her move.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents".

Korras' eyes instantly saddened. She subtly scanned their surroundings before replying.

"I knew some people wouldn't accept us, I just hoped that wouldn't include them. I have to believe I can bring them around, I just have to."

#

It was bound to happen eventually. They'd all hoped it wouldn't, but their luck couldn't last forever.

Korra lay on a hospital bed, covered in bandages, and surrounded by machines most of them had never seen. Jinora and Asami were at her bedside, the former giving the latter an update on the city Korra had saved less than an hour before. She wasn't sure how much Asami was hearing, but Asami had asked, and so Jinora would try.

The door opened, both women turned their heads, and froze. It was Korras' parents. Jinora ran through all sorts of scenarios for how this situation could turn out, most of them bad. Asamis' face turned to panic, but before either of them could do anything, the new arrivals moved to the other side of Korras' bed. Her mum was crying, while her dad held his daughters' hand, his head bowed.

"What happened"? He asked, without looking up.

Jinora decided she should explain. "It was some kind of spirit vine bomb. When they set it off, Korra went into the Avatar State and tried to direct the blast away from the city. It worked, mostly, but Korra took allot of the weapons' force in the process".

"So brave" her mother sobbed.

"Always" her father agreed, before taking a deep breath.

"Asami" he said. The women in question froze again. "I'll ask if you can stay by Korras' side overnight. I think she'd want that".

"Thank you" replied Asami in a quiet voice.

Jinora had to leave, but on her way out she was sure she heard Asami say "I can't lose you to".


End file.
